Final Fantasy XII: Original Soundtrack
Final Fantasy XII: Original Soundtrack is the complete soundtrack for Final Fantasy XII, composed by Hitoshi Sakimoto, with the theme song composed by Nobuo Uematsu. The soundtrack includes six tracks not included in the game used in promotional stages. Vocals are performed by Angela Aki for the theme song, "Kiss Me Good-Bye". Also included in the soundtrack is Taro Hakase's "Symphonic Poem "Hope", arranged by Yuji Toriyama and based on the game's main theme by Hitoshi Sakimoto. It was performed by the London Philharmonic Orchestra under the direction of Robin Smith. Development Yasumi Matsuno, the game's original director, chose Sakimoto to compose the music.http://www.1up.com/features/ffxii-composer-interview Sakimoto described the project as "huge", and that he was nervous about it. The main Final Fantasy series up until Final Fantasy XII had been known for Nobuo Uematsu's music, and Sakimoto was originally wondering whether he should try to emulate Uematsu's previous work or not. After considering the situation Sakimoto decided to go with his own style. Before starting, Sakimoto already knew where the song "Kiss Me Good-Bye" was going to be used in the game, and how the song was going to sound, so he took that into consideration.http://uk.music.ign.com/articles/741/741502p1.html By the time Sakimoto joined in the project, the basic battle parts had already been in the works and the storyline and character settings had been done. Sakimoto discussed some basic principles with Matsuno, such as the atmosphere that the music needed to create and the characters' emotional changes, and created the tracks following these principles. Early on it was decided that the game's music would use a fundamental orchestra form, not because of the image of the game itself, but to avoid a particular kind of arrangement that can be created by an unbalanced orchestration with use of folk instruments. Since the game's battle system battles take place on the field instead of in a separate battle screen like in previous Final Fantasy titles, Sakimoto was initially unsure whether he should put the music's emphasis on battle or exploration. Ultimately, Sakimoto decided to try to match the game's music to each location, a strategy that would convey the game's atmosphere regardless of whether the player is engaged in battle. As a result, many pieces alternate between being bombastic and quiet.Final Fantasy XII Collector's Edition Bonus DVD The music in the opening and the ending were recorded live and have been fully mixed to support . Most of the music in the game, however, uses the console's internal sound chip. Sakimoto didn't want the game's overall mood to be too dark, so he tried to incorporate elements to keep things lighter. He names the "Cerobi Steppe" as his favorite piece from the soundtrack. Track List Disc One (1:13:35) #'"Demo Movie"' - 1:36 #:Plays during the first part of the Opening Movie. #'"FINAL FANTASY [FFXII Version]"' - 1:17 #:Plays during the second part of the Opening Movie and when loading a save file. #'"Opening Movie [FFXII Theme]"' - 6:57 #:Plays during the opening cutscene from the wedding of Princess Ashe to the fall of Dalmasca. #'"Into the Fortress"' - 3:09 #:Plays when Captain Basch, Vossler, Reks and the rest of the Dalmascan Soldiers are trying to stop the treaty signing at Nalbina Fortress. #'"Boss Battle"' - 3:24 #:The game's boss battle theme. Also acts as a location theme for the Third Ascend of Pharos at Ridorana. #'"Shadow Play"' - 3:13 #:Plays in the cutscene when Reks witnesses Basch kill the King of Dalmasca. #'"Training in the Sewers"' - 2:09 #:Plays when Vaan makes his first appearance in the Garamsythe Waterway with Kytes. #'"Small Favors"' - 0:08 #:A track not featured in the game. #'"Streets of Rabanastre"' - 5:28 #:The location theme for the Royal City of Rabanastre. #'"Penelo's Theme"' - 2:57 #:One of only two eponymous character themes in the game. Plays when Penelo makes her first appearance in the game. Also present in Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. #'"To Be a Sky Pirate"' - 0:35 #:Plays during Vaan's telling of his dream to become a Sky Pirate. #'"Gutter-curl"' - 3:03 #:Plays when Vaan is in the Sandsea looking for Kytes and when Jules makes his first appearance in Old Archades. #'"The Dalmasca Estersand"' - 4:03 #:The location theme of the Dalmasca Estersand. #'"Level Up!"' - 0:07 #:Plays whenever a character Levels up. #''' "Heart of a Child"' - 3:01 #:Plays whenever the player boards a Skyferry. Also present in ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. #'"Cooperation Version"' - 2:48 #:A mild rendition of the "Theme of the Empire". Plays when the party meets Larsa. #'"Winds of Change"' - 2:21 #:Plays during scenes involving the subjects of the Archadian Empire. #'"Mission Accepted"' - 0:08 #:A track not featured in the game. #'"Lowtown"' - 2:40 #:The location theme for the Lowtown. #'"Mission Failed"' - 0:13 #:A track not featured in the game. #'"Quiet Resolve"' - 3:33 #:Plays when Vaan first speaks to Old Dalan. #'"The Dalmasca Westersand"' - 1:34 #:The location theme for the Dalmasca Westersand. #'"The Clan Hall"' - 2:47 #:Plays in the Royal Palace of Rabanastre and whenever the player enters the Clan Centurio building. #'" Found Money"' - 0:09 #:A track not featured in the game. #'"Giza Plains"' - 4:43 #:The location theme for the Giza Plains. #'"Parting Ways"' - 0:31 #:Plays after the sidequest with Penelo at Giza Plains when she separates from Vaan. #'"The Garamsythe Waterway"' - 2:55 #:The location theme for the Garamsythe Waterway. #'"Portent"' - 2:48 #:Plays during dangerous situations. #'"Unrest"' - 2:57 #:Plays during the Resistance's attack on the Royal Palace of Rabanastre when Vaan is running away from Balthier and Fran. Composed by Hayato Matsuo. #'"Nalbina Fortress"' - 2:22 #:The location theme for the Nalbina Fortress. Disc Two (1:13:33) #'"Visions"' - 3:19 #:Plays whenever Lord Rasler's apparition appears in front of Ashe. #'"Flash of Steel"' - 2:35 #:A battle theme that sometimes plays during boss battles. Also plays at the Third Ascent at the Pharos at Ridorana. #'"Victory Fanfare [FFXII Version]"' - 0:29 #:The signature Final Fantasy Victory Fanfare that plays after boss battles and Esper battles. #'"Abyss"' - 3:25 #:A track not featured in the game. Composed by Hayato Matsuo. #'"Gathering Storm Version"' - 2:00 #:Plays during scenes involving the Archadian Empire. #'"Balthier's Promise"' - 0:37 #:Plays during the cutscene when Balthier gives Penelo his handkerchief before he and the others are sent to the Nalbina Dungeons. #'"Game Over"' - 0:22 #:The eponymous theme plays when all characters are KO'd. #'"Nalbina Dungeons"' - 4:35 #:The location theme for the Nalbina Dungeons. #'"Among Savages"' - 2:29 #:Plays during Vaan's fight against Daguza, Gwitch and Galeedo in the Nalbina Dungeons. Also plays during the scene before the battle against Vayne Novus. #'"Drums of War"' - 2:46 #:The battle theme against the three seeq. #'"The Archadian Empire"' - 7:50 #:Theme of the Archadian Empire. Plays whenever the Judge Magisters make an appearance. It is also the location theme for the Imperial City of Archades. It also plays during the first battle against Vayne. #'"Chocobo Theme [FFXII Arrangement, Version 1]"' -2:49 #:A track not used in the game. #'"The Barheim Passage"' - 3:51 #:The location theme for the Barheim Passage. #'"Sorrow Version"' - 3:36 #:Plays after defeating Vossler. #'"I Give You My Word"' - 0:57 #:Plays during Basch's flashback of the events in Nalbina Fortress. #'"Coexistence Version"' - 2:50 #:A lighthearted theme that plays at some towns. #'"The Skycity of Bhujerba"' - 3:48 #:The location theme for the Skycity of Bhujerba. #'"The Stone's Secret"' - 3:24 #:The location theme for Lhusu Mines. #'"Black of Night Version"' - 2:00 #:Plays during the exchange between Vayne and Dr. Cid. #'"Giving Chase"' - 2:33 #:Plays when the party is running away from Ba'Gamnan and his bounty hunters in the Lhusu Mines. Also plays in the battle against the optional Demon Wall in the Tomb of Raithwall, Deathgaze and the second battle against Ba'Gamnan in the Nam-Yensa Sandsea. #'"On the Bridge of Leviathan"' - 3:54 #:Plays during the cutscene where the party first meets Judge Ghis. Composed by Hayato Matsuo. #'"Defying the Empire"' - 3:19 #:The location theme for the Dreadnought Leviathan airship. Composed by Hayato Matsuo. #'"The Razor's Edge"' - 3:16 #:Plays during the escape from the Dreadnought Leviathan. #'"Discord Version"' - 3:13 #:The boss battle theme against the Judge Magisters. First heard against Ghis. Also plays during the battle against Vayne Novus. #'"The Tomb of Raithwall"' - 3:36 #:The location theme for the Tomb of Raithwall. Disc Three (1:13:32) #'"The Yensan Sandsea"' - 2:21 #:The location theme for the Ogir-Yensa and Nam-Yensa Sandsea. #'"Battle with an Esper"' - 3:23 #:Plays during battles against Espers. #'"Sorrow Version"' - 2:49 #:Plays during scenes involving deaths in Imperial Archadia. #'"Lust for Power"' - 3:13 #:The location theme for Paramina Rift. Composed by Hayato Matsuo. #'"Life and Death"' - 2:44 #:A boss battle theme that plays when fighting against Vossler, Gabranth and Dr. Cid. #'"Jahara - Land of the Garif"' - 4:59 #:The location theme for Jahara, the land of the garif. #'"Ozmone Plains"' - 2:30 #:The location theme for Ozmone Plain. Also present in Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. #'"The Golmore Jungle"' - 3:50 #:The location theme for Golmore Jungle. Also present in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. #'"Eruyt Village" - 4:13 #:The location theme for Eruyt Village. #'"Try to Grow Up..."' - 0:13 #:Plays when Vaan asks Fran how old she is before the party leaves Eruyt Village to find Mjrn. #'"Chocobo Theme [FFXII Version]"' - 2:04 #:Plays whenever the player rides a chocobo. #'"Threat Impendent"' - 2:45 #:The location theme for the Henne Mines. Also plays when the ''Sky Fortress Bahamut approaches the Royal City of Rabanastre. #'"Battle on the Big Bridge [FFXII Version]"' - 2:46 #:The boss battle theme against Gilgamesh and Enkidu at Lhusu Mines. #'"Discard Power"' - 2:36 #:The location theme that plays at Mt. Bur-Omisace. Also plays during Ashe's meeting with the Occuria. #'"The Stilshrine of Miriam"' - 3:24 #:The location theme for the Stilshrine of Miriam. #'"Respite"' - 2:10 #:Plays at the end of various dungeons, such as the Tomb of Raithwall, Stilshrine of Miriam and the Sochen Cave Palace. #'"Room of White"' - 3:45 #:Plays during Vaan's reminiscence of his brother Reks's last moments. Also plays at Mt. Bur-Omisace after defeating Judge Bergan. #'"The Salikawood"' - 2:37 #:The location theme for the Salikawood. Also present in Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. #'"The Phon Coast"' - 3:59 #:The location theme that plays at Phon Coast. Also plays when Balthier shows Vaan the Strahl for the first time. Also present in Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. #'"The Fates"' - 2:58 #:Plays during solemn moments with several plot characters, such as during Balthier and Ashe's conversation at Phon Coast and after the defeat of Vayne Novus. #'"The Sochen Cave Palace"' - 3:39 #:The location theme for the Sochen Cave Palace. Composed by Masaharu Iwata. #'"A Moment's Rest"' - 4:32 #:First heard in the Valley of Death in Tomb of Raithwall. Also it is the location theme for Old Archades and the Ridorana Cataract. #'"On the Riverbank"' - 3:12 #:Plays whenever the player stops at the outposts in locations throughout Ivalice, such as the one at the Dalmasca Estersand and the Phon Coast. #'"The Mosphoran Highwaste"' - 2:50 #:The location theme for the Mosphoran Highwaste. Also present in Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. Disc Four (1:13:52) #'"The Cerobi Steppe"' - 3:13 #:The location theme for the Cerobi Steppe. Also present in Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. #'"The Esper"' - 2:45 #:Plays whenever an Esper is summoned onto the field. #'"The Port of Balfonheim"' - 2:14 #:The location theme for the Port at Balfonheim. The track is combined together with "Secret Practice". #'"Catnap"' - 0:14 #:The eponymous resting theme that plays whenever the player chooses to rest at the Skyferry. #'"Zertinan Caverns"' - 3:23 #:The location theme for the Zertinan Caverns. #'"Realm of Memories"' - 4:01 #:The location theme for the Nabreus Deadlands. Composed by Hayato Matsuo. #'"The Forgotten City"' - 4:16 #:The location theme for the Necrohol of Nabudis. Composed by Hayato Matsuo. #'"The Feywood"' - 4:15 #:Composed by Masaharu Iwata. The location theme for the Feywood. #'"Ashe's Theme"' - 5:30 #:Ashe's character theme. It is divided into two separate tracks in-game. The second half (1:37-2:39) is first heard when the party fights four Imperial Swordsmen in Garamsythe Waterway. Also plays when reaching the Pharos at Ridorana as well as being the location theme for the Subterra. The first half plays at the entrance of Ancient City of Giruvegan. #'"The Mystery of Giruvegan"' - 2:40 #:The location theme for the Ancient City of Giruvegan. #'"To Walk Amongst Gods"' - 3:24 #:The location theme for the Great Crystal. Also present in Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. #'"The Final Act"' - 3:37 #:The location theme for the First Ascent of the Pharos at Ridorana. #'"Ascent"' - 1:50 #:The location theme for the Second Ascent of the Pharos at Ridorana. #'"Sky Fortress Bahamut"' - 3:22 #:The location theme for the Sky Fortress Bahamut. Also present in Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. #'"Bahamut Shudders"' - 0:42 #:Plays during the final confrontations against the Sky Fortress Bahamut. #'"Struggle for Freedom"' - 8:52 #:The final boss battle theme. #'"Struggle's End"' - 1:14 #:Plays after the final boss battle against The Undying that leads up to the ending cutscene. #'"Ending Movie"' - 6:19 #:Plays during the cinematic ending scene. #'"Kiss Me Good-Bye -featured in FINAL FANTASY XII-"'- - 4:59 #:The vocal theme that plays during the epilogue after the ending scene. Sung by Angela Aki. It is the only track composed by Nobuo Uematsu for the game. #'"Symphonic Poem "Hope" ~FINAL FANTASY XII PV ver.~" - 3:55 #:Plays during the ending credits. Composed by Taro Hakase. #'"Theme of FINAL FANTASY XII (Press Conference Version)"' - 3:06 #:The track that features the theme presented by Hitoshi Sakimoto during the initial developments of the game's music. Limited Edition The limited edition of the soundtrack is stored in a DVD-style box complete with printed images on each disc. Also included, a 28-page booklet with many more printed images, providing more information about the soundtrack. Sheet Music Published by DOREMI Music Publishing, the ''Final Fantasy XII Original Soundtrack Piano Solo Sheet Music book contains the sheet music for 51 pieces from the Final Fantasy XII: Original Soundtrack arranged for solo piano by Asako Niwa, and also includes the "Symphonic Poem 'Hope'" and "Kiss Me Good-Bye" arranged for piano by Angela Aki. The difficulty level is intermediate. Track Appearances ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy An arrangement of "Esper Battle" appears as a battle track in the game along with original versions of "The Dalmasca Estersand", "Golmore Jungle" and "The Battle for Freedom". See Also *Kiss Me Good-Bye (Single)'' *''Piano Collections: Final Fantasy XII'' References External Links *[http://vgmdb.net/album/15267 VGMdb - Final Fantasy XII Original Soundtrack] *[http://vgmdb.net/album/1531 VGMdb - Final Fantasy XII Original Soundtrack (Limited Edition)] fr:Final Fantasy XII Original Soundtrack Category:Final Fantasy XII Soundtracks Original 12 Category:Articles With Videos: Music